1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet type mechanism for driving a fastener supply gear of a tag attacher.
2. Background of the Related Art
Conventionally there are many types of mechanisms for driving the fastener supplying gear of a tag attacher. Of them, U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,451 discloses a device for driving the fastener supplying gear by means of a ratchet. That is, on the leading end of a reciprocating bar there is provided a rake shaped ratchet for driving the gear while in contact with the lower portion of the gear. However, the contact between the ratchet and the gear is unstable and if the main body is subjected to an impact, the ratchet disengages from the gear. Consequently, the gear is not surely driven, with the result that the fastener cannot be supplied; the gear merely performs idle revolutions.
In Korean Utility Model Publication No. 82-212 the leading end of an actuation bar which moves back and forth has a rake shaped ratchet for driving the gear in a rectangular contact with the upper portion of the gear. The contact between the ratchet and the gear is here also unstable and the reliability of the up and down movements of the ratchet is deteriorated due to the need to convert the back and forth movements of the actuation bar to up and down movements of the ratchet. Therefore, the fastener supply fails under even a slight impact on the main body.